psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Discharge planning
Discharge planning is an important part of the treatment planning process ensuring, in particular, continuity of care between hospital, and other facilities, and the community. See also *Aftercare *Client transfer *Deinstitutionalization *Facility discharge *Hospital discharge *Institutional release *Posttreatment followup *Psychiatric hospital discharge *Treatment termination References *Anderson, J., & Trieman, N. (1995). The TAPS Project. 21: Functional and organic comorbidity and the effect of cognitive and behavioural disability on the placement of elderly psychiatric inpatients: A whole-hospital survey: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 10(11) Nov 1995, 959-966. *Ashley, M. J., & Ashley, S. M. (2004). Discharge Planning in Traumatic Brain Injury Rehabilitation. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Atwal, A., & Caldwell, K. (2003). Profiting from Consensus Methods in Occupational Therapy: Using a Delphi Study to Achieve Consensus on Multiprofessional Discharge Planning: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 66(2) Feb 2003, 65-70. *Backer, T. E., Howard, E. A., & Moran, G. E. (2007). The role of effective discharge planning in preventing homelessness: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 28(3-4) Jul 2007, 229-243. *Banham, K., Garrett, M., McClean, A., Strydom, A., & Hassiotis, A. (2003). About leaving: Making sense of moving on: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 31(2) Jun 2003, 70-73. *Barr, H. (2003). Transinstitutionalization in the courts: Brad H. v. City of New York, and the fight for discharge planning for people with psychiatric disabilities leaving Rikers island: Crime & Delinquency Vol 49(1) Jan 2003, 97-123. *Belcher, J. R., & DeForge, B. R. (2005). The Longitudinal Discharge Planning and Treatment Model (LDPTM): Part 1: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 3(4) 2005, 17-31. *Bellus, S. B., Kost, P. P., & Vergo, J. G. (2000). Preparing long-term inpatients for community re-entry: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 23(4) Spr 2000, 359-363. *Borkman, T. J. (1998). Is recovery planning any different from treatment planning? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 37-42. *Bottari, C., Swaine, B., & Dutil, E. (2007). Interpreting Activity of Daily Living Errors for Treatment and Discharge Planning: The Perception of Occupational Therapists: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 26-30. *Boutin-Foster, C., Euster, S., Rolon, Y., Motal, A., BeLue, R., Kline, R., et al. (2005). Social work admission assessment tool for identifying patients in need of comprehensive social work evaluation: Health & Social Work Vol 30(2) May 2005, 117-125. *Brasic, J. R., Kisnad, H. V., Leven, L. I., Nettleton, J. W., Arzola, J. L., & Zhou, Y. (2002). Quality assurance of the community placement of institutional residents: German Journal of Psychiatry Vol 5(4) 2002, 95-114. *Brown, G. M. (1997). Post-hospital care for the elderly: A gap to be filled. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cafferty, H., & Leichtman, M. (2001). Facilitating the transition from residential treatment into the community: II. Changing social work roles: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 19(2) 2001, 13-25. *Campbell, R. L. (2001). Predictors of caregiver burden over a three month period following hospitalization of the patient. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Claiborne, N. (2006). Effectiveness of a Care Coordination Model for Stroke Survivors: A Randomized Study: Health & Social Work Vol 31(2) May 2006, 87-96. *Clark, W. G., & Travis, S. S. (1994). Early admissions to a state psychiatric hospital: Cohort characteristics, after-care needs, and discharge destinations: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 21(3-4) 1994, 101-115. *Cleary, M., Freeman, A., Hunt, G. E., & Walter, G. (2005). What patients and carers want to know: An exploration of information and resource needs in adult mental health services: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 39(6) Jun 2005, 507-513. *Clemens, E. L. (1995). Multiple perceptions of discharge planning in one urban hospital: Health & Social Work Vol 20(4) Nov 1995, 254-261. *Cohen, N., Gantt, A. B., & Sainz, A. (1997). Influences on fit between psychiatric patients' psychosocial needs and their hospital discharge plan: Psychiatric Services Vol 48(4) Apr 1997, 518-523. *Cole, M. (2000). Out of sight, out of mind: Female sexuality and the care plan approach in psychiatric inpatients: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 4(4) Dec 2000, 307-310. *Counsell, S. R., Holder, C. M., Liebenauer, L. L., Palmer, R. M., Fortinsky, R. H., Kresevic, D. M., et al. (2000). Effects of a multicomponent intervention on functional outcomes and process of care in hospitalized older patients: A randomized controlled trial of Acute Care for Elders (ACE) in a community hospital: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(12) Dec 2000, 1572-1581. *Cox, C. (1996). Outcomes of hospitalization: Factors influencing the discharges of African American and White dementia patients: Social Work in Health Care Vol 23(1) 1996, 23-38. *Craig, T. J., & Bracken, J. (1995). A case-control study of rapid readmission in a state hospital population: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 7(2) Jun 1995, 79-85. *Cummings, S. M. (1999). Adequacy of discharge plans and rehospitalization among hospitalized dementia patients: Health & Social Work Vol 24(4) Nov 1999, 249-259. *Cummings, S. M., & Cockerham, C. (1997). Ethical dilemmas in discharge planning for patients with Alzheimer's disease: Health & Social Work Vol 22(2) May 1997, 101-108. *Davies, S., Payne, S., & Jenkins, J. (1996). Waiting for rehab? : Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(2) Feb 1996, 75-77. *Deane, F. P., Huzziff, R., & Beaumont, G. (1995). Discharge planning: Levels of care and behavioural functioning in long-term psychiatric inpatients transferred to community placements: Community Mental Health in New Zealand Vol 9(1) Apr 1995, 18-27. *DeForge, B. R., & Belcher, J. R. (2005). The Longitudinal Discharge Planning and Treatment Model (LDPTM): Part 2: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 3(4) 2005, 33-61. *Dill, A. E. P. (1995). The ethics of discharge planning for older adults: An ethnographic analysis: Social Science & Medicine Vol 41(9) Nov 1995, 1289-1299. *Domanski, M. D., Jackson, A. C., Miller, J., & Jeffrey, C. (2003). Towards the development of a paediatric discharge planning screening tool: Journal of Child Health Care Vol 7(3) Sep 2003, 163-183. *Dorwart, R. A., & Hoover, C. W. (1994). A national study of transitional hospital services in mental health: American Journal of Public Health Vol 84(8) Aug 1994, 1229-1234. *Dunnion, M., & Kelly, B. (2006). Commentary on Dunnion ME & Kelly HW (2005) From the emergency department to home: Discharge planning and communication of information between an emergency department and primary care sector following discharge of older people from an emergency department of a rural general hospital. Journal of Clinical Nursing 14, 776-785: Response: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(6) Jun 2006, 789-791. *Earhart, C. (1999). Clinical interpretation of "Discharge Planning in Mental Health: The Relevance of Cognition to Community Living." American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 53(2) Mar-Apr 1999, 136-137. *Efraimsson, E., Sandman, P.-O., & Rasmussen, B. H. (2006). 'They were talking about me' -- Elderly women's experiences of taking part in a discharge planning conference: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 20(1) Mar 2006, 68-78. *Exworthy, T. (1996). "Use of Section 17 trial leave": Commentary: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(10) Oct 1996, 628. *Feigin, R., Cohen, I., & Gilad, M. (1998). The use of single-group sessions in discharge planning: Social Work in Health Care Vol 26(3) 1998, 19-38. *Forchuk, C., Russell, G., Kingston-Macclure, S., Turner, K., & Dill, S. (2006). From psychiatric ward to the streets and shelters: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 13(3) Jun 2006, 301-308. *Franck, E. J. (2001). Outreach to birthfathers of children in out-of-home care: Child Welfare Journal Vol 80(3) May-Jun 2001, 381-399. *Fremont, A. M., Cleary, P. D., Hargraves, J. L., Rowe, R. M., Jacobson, N. B., & Ayanian, J. Z. (2001). Patient-centered Processes of Care and Long-term Outcomes of Myocardial Infarction: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 16(12) Dec 2001, 800-808. *Gantt, A. B., Cohen, N. L., & Sainz, A. (1999). Impediments to the discharge planning effort for psychiatric inpatients: Social Work in Health Care Vol 29(1) 1999, 1-14. *Gillis, K., Russell, V. R., & Busby, K. (1997). Factors associated with unplanned discharge from psychiatric day treatment programs: A multicenter study: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 19(5) Sep 1997, 355-361. *Goldstein, F. C., Strasser, D. C., Woodard, J. L., & Roberts, V. J. (1997). Functional outcome of cognitively impaired hip fracture patients on a geriatric rehabilitation unit: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(1) Jan 1997, 35-42. *Grimmer, K. A., Moss, J. R., & Gill, T. K. (2000). Discharge planning quality from the carer perspective: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 9(9) 2000, 1005-1013. *Guo, Y., LeDay-Jacobs, C., Palmer, J. L., & Bruera, E. (2007). Psychosocial assessment of patients who have undergone inpatient cancer rehabilitation: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 24(3) Jun-Jul 2007, 196-201. *Hakim, E. A., & Bakheit, A. M. O. (1998). A study of the factors which influence the length of hospital stay of stroke patients: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 12(2) Apr 1998, 151-156. *Hammett, T. M., Roberts, C., & Kennedy, S. (2001). Health-related issues in prisoner reentry: Crime & Delinquency Vol 47(3) Jul 2001, 390-409. *Harrison, M. B., Browne, G. B., Roberts, J., Tugwell, P., Gafni, A., & Graham, I. D. (2002). Quality of life of individuals with heart failure: A randomized trial of the effectiveness of two models of hospital-to-home transition: Medical Care Vol 40(4) Apr 2002, 271-282. *Hartford, K. (2005). Telenursing and patients' recovery from bypass surgery: JAN Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 50(5) Jun 2005, 459-468. *Harvey, S. C., & Watters, M. R. (1998). Medical treatment and discharge planning for a patient with a borderline personality: A multidisciplinary challenge: Military Medicine Vol 163(2) Feb 1998, 122-125. *Hasle, N. J. (1997). Children and adolescents under 18 years of age admitted to a psychiatric department for adults: Ugeskrift for Laeger Vol 159(30) Jul 1997, 4649-4653. *Hawley, C. A., & Maden, A. (2003). Mentally disordered offenders with a history of previous head injury: Are they more difficult to discharge? : Brain Injury Vol 17(9) Sep 2003, 743-758. *Holland, D. E., Harris, M. R., Pankratz, V. S., Closson, D. C., Matt-Hensrud, N. N., & Severson, M. A. (2003). Prospective Evaluation of a Screen for complex Discharge Planning in Hospitalized Adults: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(5) May 2003, 678-682. *Howard, M. D. (1995). From oral tradition to computerization: A case study of a social work department: Computers in Human Services Vol 12(3-4) 1995, 203-219. *Huby, G., Stewart, J., Tierney, A., & Rogers, W. (2004). Planning older people's discharge from acute hospital care: Linking risk management and patient participation in decision-making: Health, Risk & Society Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 115-132. *Hunt, J. (2007). The perceptions of psychiatric patients with posttraumatic stress disorder and family members regarding the effect of discharge planning on coping with post discharge stressors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *James, A. J. B. (1996). "Use of Section 17 trial leave": Reply: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(10) Oct 1996, 628. *Jaworowski, S., & Guneva, R. (2002). Decision-making in Community Treatment Orders: A comparison of clinicians and Mental Health Review Board members: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Mar 2002, 29-32. *Johnston, M. R. (2005). Prevalence of Medical and Mental Health Conditions That Warrant Discharge Planning in a Medium-Sized County Jail: Journal of Correctional Health Care Vol 11(3) Jul 2005, 241-251. *Kadushin, G. (1996). Elderly hospitalized patients' perceptions of the interaction with the social worker during discharge planning: Social Work in Health Care Vol 23(1) 1996, 1-22. *Kadushin, G., & Kulys, R. (1993). Discharge planning revisited: What do social workers actually do in discharge planning? : Social Work Vol 38(6) Nov 1993, 713-726. *Kadushin, G., & Kulys, R. (1994). Patient and family involvement in discharge planning: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 22(3-4) 1994, 171-199. *Kadushin, G., & Kulys, R. (1995). Job satisfaction among social work discharge planners: Health & Social Work Vol 20(3) Aug 1995, 174-186. *Kazarian, S. S., McCabe, S. B., & Joseph, L. W. (1997). Assessment of service needs of adult psychiatric inpatients: A systematic approach: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 68(1) Spr 1997, 5-23. *Kinnaird, W. (2007). A systematic approach for providing concrete services and discharge planning based on using information handouts: Social Work in Health Care Vol 45(4) 2007, 23-41. *Kleinpell, R. M. (2004). Randomized trial of an intensive care unit-based early discharge planning intervention for critically ill elderly patients: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 13(4) Jul 2004, 335-345. *Knight, A., Mumford, D., & Nichol, B. (1998). Supervised discharge order: The first year in the South and West region: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(7) Jul 1998, 418-420. *Koman, A. R., Kunik, M. E., Molinari, V., Ponce, H., Rezabek, P., & Orengo, C. A. (1999). Discharge plans from a geropsychiatric unit: Patient and family satisfaction: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 20(4) 1999, 29-38. *Law, C. K. M., Siu, A. M. H., Lee, J. L. Y., & Lee, S. W. K. (2006). Prediction of Work Rehabilitation Placements Using the Chinese Work Personality Profile: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 30(2) Fal 2006, 120-128. *Leichtman, M. (2001). Facilitating the transition from residential treatment into the community: III. Changing roles of nursing and child care staff: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 19(2) 2001, 27-37. *Leichtman, M., & Leichtman, M. L. (2004). The integration of psychotherapy and intensive short-term residential care: The termination phase: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 21(3) 2004, 19-44. *Lin, P.-C., Wang, J.-L., Chang, S.-Y., & Yang, F.-M. (2005). Effectiveness of a discharge-planning pilot program for orthopedic patients in Taiwan: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 42(7) Sep 2005, 723-731. *Luchins, D. J. (2006). Imagining the ecotrienes: A helpful new class of peptides: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(10) Oct 2006, 1519-1520. *Lyons, J. S., Uziel-Miller, N. D., Reyes, F., & Sokol, P. T. (2000). Strengths of children and adolescents in residential settings: Prevalence and associations with psychopathology and discharge placement: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(2) Feb 2000, 176-181. *Matter, C. A., Speice, J. A., McCann, R., Mendelson, D. A., McCormick, K., Friedman, S., et al. (2003). Hospital to Home: Improving Internal Medicine Residents' Understanding of the Needs of Older Persons after a Hospital Stay: Academic Medicine Vol 78(8) Aug 2003, 793-797. *McAnanama, E. P., Rogosin-Rose, M. L., Scott, E. A., Joffe, R. T., & Kelner, M. (1999). Discharge planning in mental health: The relevance of cognition to community living: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 53(2) Mar-Apr 1999, 129-135. *McDonald, D. L. (1995). Criteria for termination in case management for mental health practitioners. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McMurray, A., Johnson, P., Wallis, M., Patterson, E., & Griffiths, S. (2007). General surgical patients' perspectives of the adequacy and appropriateness of discharge planning to facilitate health decision-making at home: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(9) Sep 2007, 1602-1609. *Meck, N. E., Fowler, S. A., Claflin, K., & Rasmussen, L. B. (1995). Mothers' perceptions of their NICU experience 1 and 7 months after discharge: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 19(4) Fal 1995, 288-301. *Minsky, S., Reisser, G. G., & Duffy, M. (1995). The eye of the beholder: Housing preferences of inpatients and their treatment teams: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(2) Feb 1995, 173-176. *Mistiaen, P., Duijnhouwer, E., & Ettema, T. (2000). The construction of a research model on post-discharge problems based on a review of the literature 1990-1995: Social Work in Health Care Vol 29(4) 2000, 33-68. *Moats, G. (2006). Discharge decision-making with older people: The influence of the institutional environment: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 53(2) Jun 2006, 107-116. *Moats, G. (2007). Discharge decision-making, enabling occupations, and client-centred practice: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 74(2) Apr 2007, 91-101. *Moats, G., & Doble, S. (2006). Discharge planning with older adults: Toward a negotiated model of decision making: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 73(5) Dec 2006, 303-311. *Mohan, D., Jamieson, E., & Taylor, P. J. (2001). The use of trial leave for restricted special hospital patients: Criminal Behaviour and Mental Health Vol 11(1) 2001, 55-62. *Mohan, D., Thompson, C., & Mullee, M. A. (1998). Preliminary evaluation of supervised discharge order in the South and West region: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(7) Jul 1998, 421-423. *Moody, H. R. (2004). Hospital Discharge Planning: Carrying Out Orders? : Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 43(1) 2004, 107-118. *Morrow-Howell, N., Chadiha, L. A., Proctor, E. K., Hourd-Bryant, M., & et al. (1996). Racial differences in discharge planning: Health & Social Work Vol 21(2) May 1996, 131-139. *Nagata, S., Tabata, M., Ooshima, H., Murashima, S., Sumi, N., & Haruna, M. (2004). Current status of discharge planning activities and systems: National survey of discharge planning in Japan: Japan Journal of Nursing Science Vol 1(2) Dec 2004, 87-97. *Naji, S. A., Howie, F. L., Cameron, I. M., Walker, S. A., Andrew, J., & Eagles, J. M. (1999). Discharging psychiatric in-patients back to primary care: A pragmatic randomized controlled trial of a novel discharge protocol: Primary Care Psychiatry Vol 5(3) Sep 1999, 109-115. *Nelson, E. A., Maruish, M. E., & Axler, J. L. (2000). Effects of discharge planning and compliance with outpatient appointments on readmission rates: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(7) Jul 2000, 885-889. *Newcomer, R., Kang, T., & Graham, C. (2006). Outcomes in a Nursing Home Transition Case-Management Program Targeting New Admissions: The Gerontologist Vol 46(3) Jun 2006, 385-390. *No authorship, i. (2006). News Briefs: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(6) Jun 2006, 895-896. *Olfson, M., Mechanic, D., Boyer, C. A., & Hansell, S. (1998). Linking inpatients with schizophrenia to outpatient care: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(7) Jul 1998, 911-917. *Olfson, M., & Walkup, J. (1997). Discharge planning in psychiatric units in general hospitals. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Osher, F., Steadman, H. J., & Barr, H. (2003). A best practice approach to community reentry from jails for inmates with co-occurring disorders: The APIC model: Crime & Delinquency Vol 49(1) Jan 2003, 79-96. *Oshima, I., Mino, Y., & Inomata, Y. (2007). How many long-stay schizophrenia patients can be discharged in Japan? : Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 61(1) Feb 2007, 71-77. *Page, M. J. (2005). Low secure care: A description of a new service: Journal of Psychiatric Intensive Care Vol 1(2) Dec 2005, 89-96. *Perreault, M., Tardif, H., Provencher, H., Paquin, G., Desmarais, J., & Pawliuk, N. (2005). The role of relatives in discharge planning from psychiatric hospitals: The perspective of patients and their relatives: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 76(4) Dec 2005, 297-315. *Pethybridge, J. (2004). How team working influences discharge planning from hospital: a study of four multi-disciplinary teams in an acute hospital in England: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 18(1) Feb 2004, 29-41. *Pinfold, V., Bindman, J., Thornicroft, G., Franklin, D., & Hatfield, B. (2001). Persuading the persuadable: Evaluating compulsory treatment in England using supervised discharge orders: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 36(5) 2001, 260-266. *Piotrkowski, C. S., & Baker, A. J. L. (2004). Predicting discharge disposition among adolescents in residential treatment: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 21(3) 2004, 69-87. *Prakash, J., Andrews, T., & Porter, I. (2007). Service innovation: Assertive outreach teams for adults with learning disability: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 31(4) Apr 2007, 138-141. *Pulford, J., & Wheeler, A. (2007). Documenting client attendance norms: Raw data and implications for treatment practice: Journal of Substance Use Vol 12(2) Apr 2007, 95-102. *Purves, B., & Suto, M. (2004). In limbo: Creating continuity of identity in a discharge planning unit: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 71(3) Jun 2004, 173-181. *Rigatelli, M., Casolari, L., Massari, I., & Ferrari, S. (2001). A follow-up study of psychiatric consultations in the general hospital: What happens to patients after discharge? : Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 70(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 276-282. *Rudman, D. L., Tooke, J., Glencross Eimantas, T., Hall, M., & Brennan Maloney, K. (1998). Preliminary investigation of the content validity and clinical utility of the predischarge assessment tool: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 65(1) Feb 1998, 3-11. *Sackley, C., & Pound, K. (2002). Setting priorities for a discharge plan for stroke patients entering nursing home care: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 16(8) Dec 2002, 859-866. *Sanders, J. F., & Balcanoff, E. J. (1958). Counseling in a psychiatric ward setting: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 5(2) Sum 1958, 110-114. *Sharma, S. B., Elkins, D., van Sickle, A., & Roberts, C. S. (1995). Effect of predischarge interventions on aftercare attendance: Process and outcome: Health & Social Work Vol 20(1) Feb 1995, 15-20. *Showers, N., Simon, E. P., Blumenfield, S., & Holden, G. (1995). Predictors of patient and proxy satisfaction with discharge plans: Social Work in Health Care Vol 22(1) 1995, 19-35. *Simon, E. P., Showers, N., Blumenfield, S., Holden, G., & et al. (1995). Delivery of home care services after discharge: What really happens: Health & Social Work Vol 20(1) Feb 1995, 5-14. *Simons, L., & Petch, A. (2002). Needs assessment and discharge: A Scottish perspective: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 9(4) Aug 2002, 435-445. *Smith, R. C. (2002). The Biopsychosocial Revolution: Interviewing and Provider-patient Relationships Becoming Key Issues for Primary Care: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 17(4) Apr 2002, 309-310. *Steeman, E., Moons, P., Milisen, K., De Bal, N., De Geest, S., De Froidmont, C., et al. (2006). Implementation of discharge management for geriatric patients at risk of readmission or institutionalization: International Journal for Quality in Health Care Vol 18(5) Oct 2006, 352-358. *Stein, W. M. (2002). The use of discharge risk assessment tools in general psychiatric services in the UK: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 9(6) Dec 2002, 713-724. *Stewart, C. J., Blaha, A. J., Weissfeld, L., & Yuan, W. (1995). Discharge planning from home health care and patient status post-discharge: Public Health Nursing Vol 12(2) Apr 1995, 90-98. *Tam, T. S. K., & Ho, M. K. W. (1996). Factors influencing the prospect of children returning to their parents from out-of-home care: Child Welfare Journal Vol 75(3) May-Jun 1996, 253-268. *Tesio, L., Franchignoni, F. P., Perucca, L., & Porta, G. L. (1996). The influence of age on length of stay, functional independence and discharge destination of rehabilitation inpatients in Italy: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 18(10) Oct 1996, 502-508. *Thomas, S. F., Glynne-Jones, R., Chait, I., & Marks, D. F. (1997). Anxiety in long-term cancer survivors influences the acceptability of planned discharge from follow-up: Psycho-Oncology Vol 6(3) Sep 1997, 190-196. *Tierney, A. J. (2006). Commentary on Dunnion ME & Kelly HW (2005) From the emergency department to home: Discharge planning and communication of information between an emergency department and primary care sector following discharge of older people from an emergency department of a rural general hospital. Journal of Clinical Nursing 14, 776-785: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(6) Jun 2006, 789-790. *van Baalen, B., Odding, E., & Stam, H. J. (2008). Cognitive status at discharge from the hospital determines discharge destination in traumatic brain injury patients: Brain Injury Vol 22(1) Jan 2008, 25-32. *Vaughan, G., & Done, D. J. (2000). Recent research relevant to discharge planning from medium secure psychiatric units: Re-examining the literature: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 11(2) Sep 2000, 372-389. *Veysey, B. M., Steadman, H. J., Morrissey, J. P., & Johnsen, M. (1997). In search of the missing linkages: Continuity of care in U.S. jails: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 15(4) Fal 1997, 383-397. *Vigilante, K. C., Flynn, M. M., Affleck, P. C., Stunkle, J. C., Merriman, N. A., Flanigan, T. P., et al. (1999). Reduction in recidivism of incarcerated women through primary care, peer counseling and discharge planning: Journal of Women's Health Vol 8(3) Apr 1999, 409-415. *Walker, S. A., Naji, S. A., Howie, F. L., Andrew, J., Cameron, I. M., & Eagles, J. M. (2001). The effectiveness of psychiatric discharge coordinators: Primary Care Psychiatry Vol 6(4) Dec 2001, 149-153. *Watanabe, M., Kono, K., Miyata, K., Nakaya, H., Higuchi, Y., & Kawamura, K. (1999). An investigation of the disabled elderly in a geriatric health services facility in an urban area of Japan and Attitudes of their family caregiver: Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health Vol 11(1) 1999, 39-44. *Watts, R., Pierson, J., & Gardner, H. (2006). Critical care nurses' beliefs about the discharge planning process: A questionnaire survey: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 43(3) Mar 2006, 269-279. *Watts, R., Pierson, J., & Gardner, H. (2007). Co-ordination of the discharge planning process in critical care: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(1) Jan 2007, 194-202. *Welch, A., & Lowes, S. (2005). Home Assessment Visits within the Acute Setting: A Discussion and Literature Review: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 68(4) Apr 2005, 158-164. *Whitehead, D. (2006). "From the emergency department to home": Commentary on Dunnion M. E. & Kelly B. (2005): Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(10) Oct 2006, 1340-1341. *Williams, C. C. (2004). Discharge Planning Process on a General Psychiatry Unit: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 2(1) 2004, 17-31. *Wolff, N., Bjerklie, J. R., & Maschi, T. (2005). Reentry Planning for Mentally Disordered Inmates: A Social Investment Perspective: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 41(2) 2005, 21-42. *Yampolskaya, S., Kershaw, M. A., & Banks, S. (2006). Predictors of successful discharge from out-of-home care among children with complex needs: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 15(2) Apr 2006, 195-205. *Zigmond, A. S. (1996). Use of Section 17 trial leave: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(10) Oct 1996, 627. Category:Case management Category:Treatment planning